blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuyui
Mizuyui is an upcoming character in Control Sequence. She's a Brigadier in the NOS as well as a member of the SIA. Appearance Mizuyui is an averaged sized female beastkin with a larger than average bust size and waist length ebony hair. The thing that makes her stick out more than usual is the two toned black and turquoise scales that cover her body instead of human-like skin, due to her being a reptilian like beastkin. She wears a very revealing version of the gray colored version SIA garb that was given to her, barely covering any of her scale covered "skin". She also wears black combat boots and two toned aqua-blue and black finger-less armored gloves, allowing her talon-like nails free access to be used for combat. Personality Very blunt, arrogant of her strength, and generally rude/bitchy to anyone who has not proven themselves to her/ is a lower rank. But resents most of humanity and beastkin. She is however extremely loyal to certain people and follows her orders to a T, if anything comes first, it's the successful completion of her missions—whatever they may be. Mizuyui doesn’t often concern herself with moral lines as nothing comes before her loyalty. History Living in Shinatsu (Origins) Mizuyui was known to be living in the Liberated city Shinatsu, preferring to enjoy the calmness of being near water. She never knew if she had any relatives, believing them to be dead. The majority of the city treated her poorly due to not only being a beastkin but also one that seemed reptilian and strange. Shinatsu’s people along with the majority of LS despised and feared her kind due to her lineage having been notorious for their vicious temperaments, superiority, and even treachery in the past-- likening her to the serpent, with Yamaorochi being known as the “snake” and their greatest opposition during the war they lost. These hurdles made it impossible or the girl to be accepted into the society, no matter how hard Mizuyui attempted to get along with others. Mizuyui eventually shed her passive and peaceful nature, growing to prefer solitude, silently despising the people around her. Storm in Shinatsu (Origins) The SIA at one point noticed strange magic activity being practiced that was resulting in a constant and vicious rainfall turning to snow around the Shinatsu area and Mizuyui’s home. The Sequence Intelligence Agency located Mizuyui, who was being ridiculed by a group of individuals that were trying to kill her. There were destroyed areas, encrusted with ice, the city in complete disorder. Upon locating her and dealing with her attackers, the SIA decided to take a furious and exhausted Mizuyui in their custody once she calmed down, and in doing so, determined the irregularity was the beastkin. Before the Liberation Sector could catch up, the squad took Mizuyui into their care, taking her back to their headquarters. Joining the SIA Being spared by those individuals made her gain something of respect to them, as they didn’t treat her with the harshness she experienced in her previous City. A leader of the division approached her once she was considered stable. They would tell her to harness her hatred of the people who despised her very existence, and that they would make it so she could stand to the threats against a world of order, promising a place in that world for her where she'd be protected. Mizuyui joined them without question, receiving help by the Research Department and oversight of the SIA to help control her vicious anger, and she gave them her complete trust viewing them as her only family. As time continued, Mizuyui would become stable enough to work in the SIA in the Intelligence department, keeping her mind busy with organizing papers, specifically, Akuhei’s, and is often called his secretary. Plot Info Destroyers of Truth Mizuyui will make appearances in the third verse, aiding the SIA in dealing with other Destructive Irregularities. Navigation Category:Beastkin Category:Control Sequence Character Category:A-tier Character Category:NOS Category:EvoBlaze Category:SIA Category:Magic Users Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Irregularities